Walking On Air
by TheSnorlaxxx
Summary: Alithia has always been strange, but becomes even stranger when she meets John Winchester the night her parents her murdered. Now she wants answers, but she gets more questions when she meets John's sons.   OCxCastiel Spoilers for 7X1 if you did not see t
1. Chapter 1

_Dean and Bobby were on the floor, in pain as they just had been thrown by some invisible force, created by the thing that mimicked Castiel. Alithia just stood there, unable to move, her chest rising and falling quickly. It looked like Castiel; it dressed like him and had the same the voice as Castiel, but it wasn't him. It was just the monster living inside him. It began to form black tattoos from his neck to his cheek. They reminded Alithia of black weeping willow branches intertwined with each other. It looked at her, his mouth twisting into a grin and laughed at her. _

_ "This is going to be fun." It said to her. Dean pleaded for her to leave, to teleport away, but she wouldn't leave. She couldn't leave the angel she loved with this monster. _

_ "Castiel, don't do this." The tears came, a lump formed in her throat that was impossible to swallow and her voice cracked as she pleaded. "Castiel isn't dead, your lying." It just laughed at her and moved closer. But she still couldn't move. _

_ "Cas, if you can hear me, don't do this. I know you're in there! I'm begging you, I'm scared!" More tears came as she choked, it came closer and closer. Dean yelled at her, Bobby tried to get up but he couldn't. But Alithia couldn't hear anything, the only thing she could see was the twisted face she no could see, it covered Cas's face and made her knees buckle and she fell. She was a coward, she couldn't save him, she couldn't even face up to him. It was to late for the angel she loved, he was gone and he didn't even know about the feelings he had for him. She She looked up at it, her eyes pleading as tears poured out, It laughed a horrible laugh and reached for her. _

_ "I'm sorry." She said to everyone and herself before she was gone, to where she doesn't even know._


	2. Chapter 2

Alithia was always strange, the odd one out in her class. She was stronger than all her classmates. She was faster and was more agile to. She knew she was different and accepted that fate, but she never knew how different she was until the she met John Winchester, the night her parents were murdered.

The bus screeched to a stop and the end of the road as kids piled out, all in middle school. They all hurried to there houses as the rain started to come down. But one girl stayed behind, she walked slowly, her boots splashing in the puddles that have formed in the short time. The water dripped down on her face as she smiles, she loves this type of weather. Some say that it's horrible weather because you are stuck inside all day, but that doesn't matter to Alithia, she could play in the rain all day. By the time she is at her house, her hair, clothes and book bag and all its content are soaked. She noticed a car parked on the side of the road in front of her house, it was black and shiny with an old look to it. She looks at her reflection in it, and admires it. She had never seen a car this cool before. Lightning begins to light up the sky and so she hurries in the door and slips her feet out of her boots and place her back pack by her shoes. She walked through her house looking for her parents.

"Mom, Dad?" she called, her voice echoing down the halls.

"We are in the living room honey, come here we want you to meet someone." Her mother called, Alithia ran to the living room and hugged her mom and dad when she saw them, not even noticing the man on the chair across from them.

"Alithia, why are you so wet, Didn't you have your umbrella?" Her dad asked, patting her head.

"I didn't want to use it!" She said, she turned her head to her father and saw the man. He was a older man with black shaggy hair and a beard. His eyes were green and lit up when he smiled at her.

"This is John Alithia, he's an old family friend." Her mother told her, placing her hand on her shoulder. John stuck out his hand towards her, she grabbed it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. John, what brings you here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I dropped by, been friends with your parents for a long time you know." He smiled and his eye lit up even more.

"Sweetie, why don't you go to your for a little bit while we catch up." Her mother gives her a smile and kisses her on the forehead.

"Well okay." Alithia says as she heads to her room. She stayed up there watching the rain fall and the lightning flash across the sky from her window sill. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she woke up it was pitch black outside, and in her room. She fumbled around for her light switch and turned it on. There was no sound it seemed like, not even the sound of the rain hitting the roof. No pit-patting on windows either. She went to open her door but heard a blood curling scream. The blood curdling scream of her mother, then a thump and silence, Alithia panicked, she pushed on her door, but it wouldn't budge. She pounded on the door, yelling for somebody, and then she heard the foot steps coming up the stairs. But she knew it wasn't her father or her mother, she could feel something evil coming closer and closer. Her chest began to get heavy like a weight being placed on top of it, she fell to her knees at the door. The door began to shake, like someone was trying to open it.

"Go away, go away, go away, go away!" Alithia kept repeating to the other side of the door, but instead it began to shake even more violently and bang.

"Come one little girl! Let's play!"

Alithia began to feel this warm sensation through out her whole body. Even through what was going on, her skin began to tingle and something started to glow around her.

"I said GO AWAY!" She screamed through the door. The light became so bright around her, she had to cover her eyes so they wouldn't be hurt. It was warm around her and she felt a sense of peace, even though it was chaos. But as quick as the light had came, it was gone. And so was the man on the other side of the door and the banging. But then there were sirens all around and men coming in. And all Alithia could do was sit and cry.

The police had broke down the floor and found her. She was now sitting inside an ambulance as they checked her to see if there was any trauma. She was told about her parents brutal murder and a man named John Winchester could be involved. They kept asking to tell them what she knew and saw, but she couldn't. She didn't know what had happened. She didn't know why her parents were killed, why that man tried to get to her, or what that shining light around her was. She wondered to herself, why God would let a twelve year old girl to lose both her parents in such a brutal way.

She would never forget all these things she didn't know then. She would carry these things as she was taken in by her aunt and raised in a hipster town in the middle of know where. From this day, she would be able to see things that people would never be able to see. From tonight and forever, she will be strange and search for the reason why she has always longed for.

And how John Winchester and his sons tied in with all them.


	3. Chapter 3

A nineteen year old Alithia sat on her bed, looking at the framed photograph placed on her night stand. In the frame is a photo of her parents taken about two months before they were killed. Her mother stood with her hands around her father, her dark hair in a messy bun with strands hanging in her face. She was wearing her favorite sky blue sundress and white sandals. She looked so young, so happy and so much life in her. Her father was wearing his brown leather jacket with his dress shirt and black pants. His black hair was slicked back down and wearing his black rimmed glasses. It has been seven years to the day since then, and Alithia has found nothing to give her a reason why her parents were murdered. She traced their figures with her manicured fingers as a lone tear slipped down her face. She sighed and put the picture back on her night stand and looked at the clock. She had an hour to get ready and get to class, but she wanted to anything but that. Her aunt would kill her if she found out she skipped class, again, but she couldn't stand that class and her patience was critically low. She laid back down and put her pillow on top of her head, hoping to dose off long enough to not miss class.

"Wake up Alithia!" Her roommate yelled at her after she practically broke down the door to get in. Alithia just sunk deeper into bed, hoping she would go away, but that never worked. Her roommate started to jump on the bed and clapping her hands.

"Your aunt told me to make sure you were up and ready to get your class sweetie! You got an exam in two days!" She yelled, her voice coated with her sweet sugary southern bell accent.

"Fine, I am getting up Candace." Alithia snapped at her as she rolled out of bed and stretched. She looked at Candace who was already showered, had her make up and hair done and was a happy has ever. Alithia got up and walked over to her mirror, Candace on her heels and looked at her self. Her hair looked like a family of rats had made there home it and her eyeliner from yesterday was smeared under eyes.

"I'll help you get ready since you have forty five minutes to get there!" Candace said jumping up and down, her humongous chest bouncing to.

"Okay, just make your tits stop moving." Alithia gave Candace a look, but both started laughing as Candace turned on the curling iron.

"Okay so what are we going for today sugar cube?" Alithia rolled her eyes, she hated the nicknames that Candace gave her, but then again Candace gave them to everyone. Candace was your stereotypical southern belle, she had the golden curls and beautiful blue eyes. She had a gap in her two front teeth, she had chipped it when she riding horses with her two older brothers and was trying to impress them. She had a sun kissed tan with tiny freckles across her nose. She was gorgeous, and every guy wanted her but she always turned them. She always told Alithia about how she had the perfect man waiting for her back in Texas.

"Make it simple, I only got ten minutes." Alithia told her, Candace was also training to be a hair stylist with Alithia's aunt after she graduated from cosmetology school last year. Candace got to work, spraying Alithia's hair with heat protecting spray that stunk to high heavens. She then began grabbing then strands of Alithia's copper red hair and wrapping it with a thin curling iron. Alithia just sat there looking into the mirror at her own self. She was so different from Candace, yet they were best friends. Candace was sweet and sincere and wouldn't hurt a fly, Alithia wasn't, she had gotten in trouble countless times for fights and it was usually with guys who wouldn't leave Candace alone. Candace was gorgeous and every guy wanted her, Alithia was lucky to even get a glance. She was tall, standing at five foot eight, she was lean and muscular, but no one wanted a strong women. Candace always told her that she wanted to be tall like her, but she had a tiny waist and big chest, which all guys would drool over. Alithia used to never care what other people thought of her, but she got jealous of every guy passing her by to some bimbo. Alithia sunk down into her chain, sinking into her insecurities.

"Come on now, buck up honey, I am almost done, and you are going to gorgeous. The boys will eat there hearts out." Candace was trying to cheer her up, she knew Alithia well enough to know about these insecurities and how easily depressed she got. Alithia just sat up and smiled at her. But inside she was rolling her eyes, she said that everyday and it never happened.

"And…done, my you look sweeter than grandma's apple pie." She said and laughed with Alithia.

"Thanks." Alithia looked at herself in the mirror, her hair fell over her right shoulder in a high side ponytail with thin curls in it. Her bangs hung to the left side of her face, with a few strands hanging in her face. She smiled, maybe today would be different.

"Alrighty, you got fifteen minutes to get dressed, make up on, brush your teeth and get to class." Alithia just face palmed herself.

"Guess I'm skipping breakfast." She got up from her seat and started digging through her closet, she pulled her favorite baggy tank top, the white one with Swagger written in foil on the front. She threw off her sleeping t-shirt in front of Candace.

"You going to watch me strip now?" Alithia teased.

"Nope, I'm leaving, going to the salon to work today." She said as she slipped out the door. Alithia put on her lace strapless bra on and her tank top on. She tore through her drawer and pulled out a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans. She pulled down her pajama pants and pulled them on quickly, cursing every time her foot went through one of the holes. She ran out the door when she realized she only had seven minutes now, she grabbed a disable tooth brush with the toothpaste already in it and brushed the way out to her aunts car. She slid inside the Dukes of Hazzard car as she called, it was a General Lee and bright orange, like the one in Dukes of Hazzard.. All it needed was the "01" on the side and a flag on top. She revved the engine and tore out of the driveway, her aunt waving bye to her from her room window.

Luckily for Alithia the college was only about three minutes away, but she got caught at the light. She groaned and waited for the light to change. Two minute to get to the college. She looked over to the passenger side looking for her bag, only to releize she left it at her house. She slammed her hand on the horn as she screamed profanity to herself. She looked out her window and saw a black car with two men looking at her, laughing. She rolled her eyes but then recognized the car. It was a shiny black car, an Impala, and she only had seen one once before.

It was John's, the one she saw outside her house the night her parents died. But John wasn't in there, it was two guys, one freakishly tall, handsome and looked like he could barely fit in it, then there was the driver who was also good looking, he had green eyes, they seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place them. She was pulled out of her memories by a honk behind, the light had turned green, probably a minute ago. She blushed and pulled ahead and turned into the college, watching for the Impala, but it had gone the other way. Alithia sank in her seat, trying to figure out why those eyes are so familiar. She thought how his green eyes lit up when he smiled. Then it her, like a train on a track, those eyes belonged to the man she met hours before her parents were murdered.

They belonged to John Winchester.

**Thanks you for reading! **

**Tell me if like it or not in a review please :D**

**And maybe you know just fave it to ;)**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its content does not belong to me!**

**Only Alithia **


	4. Chapter 4

"Today class we will be studying the female anatomy." Professor Henry told the class, just as Alithia snuck in. "Alithia, nice for you to join us finally, please take a seat." He said, grinning at her while the class snickered. Her face turned red as she sat down in her normal seat in the very back as he started his lecture. Alithia could barely pay attention, her mind was focus on the two men inside the black Impala, and the one who shared the eyes with John Winchester. Alithia would occasionally hear the snicker or high five from the boys as he talked about breasts or the vagina. She rolled her eyes and began doodling on the desk with a pencil she had found on the floor. It started out just a simple curved line but began becoming a pair of wings. Angel wings, but Alithia was baffled, she couldn't draw, let alone a pair of wings that were very detailed. He was still giving the lecture, she looked around for the clock, only thirty minutes had passed. She sunk down and placed her feet on the back of an empty chair. She glanced around and noticed something in the corner of her eye. It was a guy, but something was off about him, possibly his face. It wasn't there, all there was a black holes where his eyes and mouth were supposed to be. And the holes were leaking some black ooze, it made Alithia's stomach churn and almost made her vomit. It looked at her and it started to change, the wholes stayed the same, but its skin started to change, it shriveled and crack, maggots started to pour out of a hole it in it's face, and it started to laugh, a gruesome, sickening laugh. And no one seemed to hear it, or seemed to notice that there was this thing in the back oozing out black slime and maggots coming out of its skin. Alithia turned away and tried to ignore it, just to forget she ever saw it. But it stayed in her mind, growing more and more gruesome, her stomached churned even more and panic seeped into her. She ran out of the class, the Professor shouting at her and the students confused and that one student in the back grinning to himself.

She finally gotten to the car and was in the front seat, hugging her knees to her chest and breathing heavily. She was shaking, goose bumps forming on her arm, she bit her lip to hold back the tears that were coming.

"Why, why is this happening to again?" She asked herself, she fell into the memories of when she first started seeing these things.

_Alithia was just fourteen the first time and was waiting for her bus when a strange van passed by her. She ignored it at first but then it stopped after it passed her and backed up. She squeezed her hand into a fist, ready to fight if she had to. The van stopped in front of her and it rolled down the window, she didn't look up, pretending to be focused on something else. _

_ "Excuse me, can you tell me how to get back on the highway? I got lost a while back." He asked, his voice scruffy and deep. Alithia looked up, to tell him that she had no idea, of course that was a lie but he had no intention of talking to him on a prolonged basis. But as she looked up and saw his face, she realized he had no face of a human. He had black gaping holes where his eyes and mouth should have been, they leaked a black ooze, maggots were eating through his shriveled, rotted skin. Alithia screamed like she was being murdered when she saw it, he grabbed her on her arm, she tried to get him off, but he was to strong, his grip began to cut off the circulation in her arm. _

"_Let go!" She screamed at him, then the light was there again, the same light that was there when that man tried to get into her room. He pulled away, causing her to fall on the ground as the bus came behind him. He drove off before the bus driver could get to him. She was no help to the police that questioned her, she couldn't remember his face, because she never saw it. Like they would believe he was leaking black ooze and had maggots eating his skin. _

_The second time she a face like that was only a year later, she was in the girls bathroom, fixing her hair and make up. A girl walked in, but she had her face down as she walked to the sink. Alithia just ignored her but then heard a dripping noise from her sink but the water wasn't on. She looked over and blood was dripping from her hands to the sink. _

_ "Are you okay? Alithia asked and then she lifted her head, it was the same face. Black holes, the ooze, maggots and rotten skin, all of it was the same. She backed into the wall and dropped her purse._

_ "What the heck are you? Why do you keep coming back?" Alithia shouted at it. It didn't answer, just laughed. A sick, twisted laugh, the thing pulled out a knife from its sleeve, Alithia then realized it wasn't it's blood, it was someone else's. It lunged at Alithia but she quickly jumped out of the way, but the thing caught her by the foot and pulled her to the ground. The next thing she knew it was on top of her, laughing, holding a knife above her. _

_ It said something to her but she couldn't make out the words, she sung down the knife and Alithia let out a scream. Then it was there again, the light, it was coming from Alithia. The demon let out a yelp and grunted in pain, as it ran away. Alithia just laid there, the light gone, pain shooting through her shoulder as the knife was now stabbed clean through it. But she didn't cry, she felt like nothing could harm her, she must have blacked out because the next thing she knew was she was in the hospital with her Aunt talking to a man in a white coat. He was telling her that she would need surgery and she was lucky that it hadn't been more serious. Her Aunt was crying hysterically saying that 'I can't lose her! She's all I got.'_

That was the night she told her Aunt about the things she could see, her aunt was frantic and told the doctor after Alithia had pleaded her not to. She was put on pills to help her with her delusions, but stop taking them only after a couple days, she hated the way they made her feel.

Alithia let out a shaky breathe and looked up, she had been in the car for an hour, class was over and her aunt was expecting her home. But she noticed a group of people gathered by the girls dorm. She got out of the car and walked over there, all she could see was police tape. She moved through the crowd, where she could see some girls crying while a police officer questioned her, one freakishly tall one. She looked over and saw Mr. Green eyes talking to someone over there, talking to another girl.

"What happened?" She asked the boy beside her.

"Katie was murdered, apparently it was brutal dude."

"Doesn't that make three murders now?" There had been a murder last month, then a couple weeks prior and now this one.

"Yeah, it's harsh." He said as he walked off. Alithia was about to do the same until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw it was Green eyes and his tall partner.

"Hi, I'm Detective Landis, and this is my partner Detective Dante, can we ask you a few questions?" Alithia looked at them, maybe they weren't John's sons, but then again his eyes were a replica of the real thing.

"I guess, but I didn't really know her." She said, and that was the truth she had seen her a couple times around campus. She was very petite, blonde hair and blue eyes, the works.

"Yes, but you were around here at the time of the murder, did you see anything unusual, or hear anything?" Detective Dante asked. The professor must have told them that she had run off.

"Nope, I had the music on and was having a panic attack so not really" She said in sassy manner, if they thought she did it, then they were dead wrong.

"Well, miss Panic Attack, here's our card, if you want to talk." He handed her a piece of paper with a number and smiled at her. She returned the smile and looked back at him and noticed something in his eyes. In most people there was a brightness, she had always said it was there soul, but with him it was dark. She could only see a light that looked like a dying flame. It gave her goose bumps looking at it.

"Thank you, if I do, I'll call you." She walked off quickly and went back into the car. She stared at the number and placed it in her pocket. She was going to give them a call, but not about the case, but about John and who he really was if they knew. She left the parking lot and turned away from her home, she was going to find out where they were staying and meet them face to face.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Alithia sat in front of a sleazy motel, waiting to see the two "detectives". She had spotted there car outside of a diner, so she waited and followed them. Now she was trying to get the nerve to actually approach them. What if they didn't know John Winchester and they would think she was some crazy stalker. She felt stupid for trying, but she didn't want to leave. She had been there for almost an hour and was about to call it a night when a young man walked in front of her car. She didn't know him and had never seen him in her entire life. But she recognized him, his face was the same face. She gripped her steering wheel and looked straight ahead. He watched him walk to the motel out of the corner of her eye. She watched him walk towards the motel and towards the black Impala parked in front.

She gripped the steering wheel, asking herself should she go after him? Even though she said no, she got out of the car anyways, but went and grabbed the knife her Aunt had given her for self defense. She crept over, trying not to make a sound as she looked for the man, but he was nowhere to be seen. She let out a sigh turned around to head back to her car when a hand wrapped around her neck and began to drag her. She tried to pull away and kicked her legs wildly as she began to feel lightheaded. She remembered the knife she had and stabbed it in his thigh as he let out a scream and let her go. She tumbled to ground, ripping and her pants and scraping her knees on the rocks. She stood up and looked at the man as he ripped the knife from his leg and threw it aside. He lunged for her but she threw herself back, but falling on the ground and he towered over her. She flinched and threw her arm over her head trying to defend herself when he was about to strike. But something else stopped him.

Water splashed onto the ground and he let out a shriek. She looked up at him, seeing smoke rise up from his skin and it seemed like he was burning. Another splash of water came and he began to burn even more. Alithia was awestruck watching this as a cloud of black smoke rose from his mouth and sped away into the sky.

A hand reached out to her and she flinched slightly, bracing herself for anymore harm. But it was a friendly hand and once she realized she grabbed it and it pulled her to her feet. The hand was strong and rough, like someone who works a lot. She found the face of the owner of the hand and her eyes went wide as she saw it was the detective from earlier. The one with green eyes, with his tall partner standing next to him, her mouth went dry and she had no words to say to them. She couldn't even form a thank you and just stood there like a deer in headlights.

"Hey, are you okay?" Green eyes asked, his eyes shifting from her face to her neck, where a bruise was beginning to form. She opened her mouth to say a simple yes and thank you and try and leave. But something completely different escaped her lips.

"Do you know John Winchester?" She slapped herself in her mind really, really hard after the words came out. An awkward silence came over them, while she tried to smile it came off even more awkward. But the fact that they had not denied it knowing them immediately sparked Alithia's thoughts. The looks on there faces said that they knew him and probably quite well.

"How do you our fa-I mean, John?" The taller man asked, his voice catching in his throat. Alithia looked at him with curious eyes, what was John to them, obviously he was more than a man to them.

"I met him when I was younger." She said turning back to green eyes who was now staring her down with a stare that gave her goose bumps and sent a chill down her spine.

"And how do you know we knew him huh?" Green eyes asked, his voise rising and becoming more gravely.

"I didn't, but now I do." Alithia smiled at her skills, if you could call them that. She gave a laugh in her mind because she had seen this scenario in a lot of crime shows when her and her aunt would watch them together late at night. Green eyes stepped forward but the tall one stepped forward and held him back.

"John Winchester is our father, he's dead." Green eyes spat out and Alithia got a cold feeling over her. She adverted her eyes and looked down at the ground, but made her way back up to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. But, you have your father's eyes."


End file.
